


Kylo Ren Word Porn

by Imperator_Incendia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Absolute Trash, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage and Discipline, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Stalker Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperator_Incendia/pseuds/Imperator_Incendia
Summary: And so begins my journey into one-shot trash. Absolutely shameless smut, seriously NSFW. Going to try and update weekly, but no guarantees fam. Will probably do various versions of him in the one-shots (i.e. Matt, Ben, the Triplets, etc) at some point. Will add tags for each story I add in here. Stay thirsty, you sinners.





	1. Frosted Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting off strong with Stalker Kylo, because why the fuck not. I hope you all have as much fun reading this as I had writing it. Eat your heart out, heathens.

He sat outside your little cottage style house; waiting. He knew your schedule, he had watched you for the last three weeks. You had the same shifts every week, same route to work, same route home. The hazy twilight of the evening was casting weird shadows on the sidewalk, the wind lazily rustling the trees. As if on cue, your car pulled in the driveway and into the garage. _Showtime._ Quick strides across the street, followed by him popping the latch on the gate to your backyard, quietly closing it as he snuck inside the fence. Staying near the bushes and creeping around the back of the house, he listened as you made your way through the house. Standing near the kitchen, a soft thud was audible. _Your lunchbox._ Listening closer, the soft clinking noise followed. _Getting a drink. I wish you’d gulp me down._ Silence. Peering through the window for a moment, he saw your shadow saunter down the hall. Walking through your backyard and closer to the far end of your house, he crouched down by the frosted window, positioning himself just close enough to see your shadow. The light flicked on and he licked his lips, waiting. He had figured out your room was on the far end of the house two weeks ago, and it was obvious the frosted glass was your bathroom. The window just so happened to be in your shower, and he couldn’t get enough of your silhouette. Watching you carefully, he saw your arms raise over your head, and then you bent down. _That’s right, slide those panties off. I’d destroy you, pin you to the wall and put my face in between your legs, stick my tongue in that wet cunt until your legs gave out._ Your shadow slid forward, reaching to the wall. _Bend over, I’d be right behind you, fucking you while I grabbed your hair so you couldn’t move._ Your shadow moved again, and he knew you were in the shower. Completely naked, only separated by a few feet and a thin pane of frosted glass. His cock strained at the fabric of his pants and he couldn’t take anymore. Reaching for his belt and hastily unbuckling it, he worked quickly to free himself from his denim prison. Grasping his cock and pulling it out, he gave it a quick squeeze and a hard stroke as he settled back against the wall, listening to the water pattering against the window pane. _Standing behind you, biting your neck. Pressing your face against the wall, hand trailing down your wet body, reaching between your thighs and sliding my fingers in your slick folds. Pinching your right nipple in between my thumb and index finger, rolling it back and forth, sucking on your neck and pressing your body farther into the wall, trapping my hand against your drenched pussy. Slickened fingers working against your clit, alternating between quick strokes and gentle ministrations. A finger dips inside you, feeling your tightness and testing your response. Another finger, a gasp from you. Pressing my cock into your back as I finger fuck you into an orgasm, a moan falling from your lips. In an instant, flipping you around, pinning you to the wall by your hips and dropping to my knees. Spreading your thighs and sliding my tongue in that juicy pussy, lapping at the sweet nectar pouring out of you. Just when I feel your walls start to clench again I stop, sliding my tongue over your clit, running circles around it and sucking on it lightly, making you writhe. As you try and move your hips, I shove you back into the wall harder, holding you still and sticking my tongue back in your tight hole again. You moan and grab my hair as I tongue fuck you until you scream, your legs quaking and your sweet juices run down my face. Quickly gathering myself, I pick you up and ram my 8 inch dick home, a scream coming from you. Hand over your mouth, thrusting like a man possessed, I'm gonna fuck you into the wall. The water cascading over my back, your legs around my waist, your tight little pussy spasming around my cock as you cum on me, a muffled moan stifled by my hand. Thrusting violently, squeezing your ass with my other hand; hard. I want to leave marks; you’re mine and I don’t want you to ever forget it. Say my name. A sob from you as I sink even deeper, moving you up the wall with each thrust. Say my name, bitch. “Kylo,” you breathe, nails digging into my back, legs tightening, walls quivering. Thrusting hard and groaning, I spill my load in you, shoving my dick in as far as it’ll go._ Thrusting into his hand a few more times, he bit his lip to stifle a low moan as he came, thick white ribbons painting the bushes just below your bathroom window. Taking a deep breath and trying to gather his thoughts, he regained control of his senses and tucked his softening cock back in his pants, zipping them up and refastening his belt. _Next time I cum in a bush, it’s gonna be the one on the other side of this window._


	2. The Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM Scene, Dom Kylo, Sub Reader in a modern AU. This is a longer one shot than the first one, because I put a lot of thought into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: BDSM is not a joke, you and/or your partner can get injured easily if you don't know what you are doing (trust, safewords, limits and aftercare are key, people!). Not all of the things in here are an accurate depiction of a scene; after all, it is fantasy. With that aside, enjoy this dark, kinky fic!

You were nervous, but eager. You had met him several weeks ago at the local scene club you frequent, and he seemed very appealing to your senses. He was tall, handsome with a smattering of freckles and beauty marks, thick wavy hair, a rock-hard body and a commanding presence; he went by the name Kylo Ren. He was, in your mind, everything a Dom should be. After chatting with him a bit and exchanging numbers, the two of you had texted nearly every day about limits, fantasies, and then finally about meeting up at the next scene. You both had a good time, he was a very stern Dom with an excellent side for aftercare, and you loved every minute of it. After texting more and deciding to meet up again, he told you he had a special idea for your next encounter. He had reserved a private room in the club for the two of you today, and you were nervous but intrigued. He had given you specific instructions: hair down, wearing a solid black thong that was easily discarded, no jewelry, minimal makeup save for black eyeliner and mascara, and to arrive at a set time in the room and to sit in the chair provided. Ensuring all his requests were met, you arrived punctually and sat in the chair in the middle of the dim room, waiting for what was next.

The door swung open and you startled some, but then settled back down and fixed your gaze on the floor. As a Sub, you knew some Doms did not like to be looked at unless they commanded you to. The door closed again, and the sound of his footsteps grew nearer. He instructed you to put your arms behind the chair, and to keep your legs spread. A few moments later, and your hands and ankles were bound with soft leather cuffs and fastened to the chair. A light was shined directly in your face, momentarily stunning you and obscuring his face from view.

“I am going to ask you questions. I am expecting truthful and quick answers, or otherwise, I am going to use this on you.” He stated, looming near your face, holding up a small device. You knew it all too well, a Violet Wand, something used to send mild electrical shocks on specific areas of the body. You nodded your head in compliance, and so the playtime began.

“Do you know why you are here?” he asked, moving around behind the chair. “Because you asked me to be here, sir.” You responded, and a then a tingling zap struck the back of your arm. “You are here because you’ve been bad, but I need to know how bad. The punishment must fit the crime.” You nodded in understanding. “How many scenes have you been to?” he asked, and you answered truthfully. A gloved hand caressed the underside of your chin. “How many people have you fucked?” he asked, his voice deep and harsh, positioning the light again, overwhelming your eyes. “6, sir.” You responded, and then another jolt came, this time on your thigh. “Bad behavior such as that needs correcting. Do you touch yourself?” he asked, the leather of his glove trailing on your skin near your hip. “Yes, sir.” The glove found the band of your thong and pulled on it, testing it. “How often do you touch yourself?” At this point, he was crouched down directly in front of you, but still shadowed by the glaring light between the two of you. “Daily, sir.” “With your fingers or with a toy?” he asked, glove sliding along the inside of your left thigh. “With a toy and my fingers, sir.” You shifted some as the gloved fingers pressed into the crotch of your thong, lightly but just enough to stimulate. “Describe your toy.” “It’s a six-inch vibrator, with ten speeds and a clit stimulator.” A shock again, this time of the inside of your calf. “Not enough detail. Try again, and tell me all the toys you own.” He said, pinching your right nipple and twisting. “It’s purple, and silicone. It has ridges for extra stimulation. I have a seven-inch dildo, that is also silicone, with ridges. Yoni eggs, which I use more for exercises than pleasure. A small vibrator, with two settings, that I can take with me when I’m traveling. Four anal plugs, also silicone. Nipple clamps, a ball gag, a ring gag, and I practice with them all. Sir.”

You felt nervous, discussing this, but why? You were in the scene, mostly naked and being toyed with by Dom Kylo, but somehow his questions made you feel vulnerable, even more exposed. Another jolt on your thigh snapped you back to the present, making you focus on him. “When did you masturbate last?” he asked, shifting forward until his face was inches from yours, eyes piercing. “Today, sir.” You stated, mouth becoming suddenly dry, and you licked your lips unconsciously. When you did so, he reached up and put a gloved thumb in your mouth, exploring the cavity and pressing down on your tongue. “What did you think about?” he quizzed, head tilted to one side as he withdrew his gloved digit from your mouth. “I watched porn, sir.” The words felt thick as they left your throat, and then another zap followed, this time on your left breast near your nipple. “Describe.” “It was a gangbang video. The girl was white, busty, blonde hair, typical porn star type. The men were various ethnicities, huge cocks, and she was spit roasted on multiple occasions.” You felt a gloved hand rest on your throat, and another jolt ripped through your inner thigh. “Such a little slut. I bet you’d like to be fucked by a bunch of strangers.” The gloved hand tightened some, just enough to be menacing. “No, sir.” You responded, and then you felt leather on your skin again, running up your thigh. “Don’t lie to me,” he growled, and another zap nipped into your right breast. He palmed your pussy through your thong, moving his hand along the folds agonizingly slow; it was torture in itself.

“Tell me how you like to be fucked.” His mouth was right by your ear, nipping at it gently. “I… I like to be fucked from behind, sir. Roughly.” His hand grasped your face, squeezing lightly. “You would like me to do that, wouldn’t you?” he asked, mocha eyes softening for just a moment. “Yes,” you whispered, forgetting all the rules and just wanting to be railed by him at this point. The jolt you received was harder than any you had felt to this point, and you cried out. “You don’t get to make requests of me. I punish you how I see fit.” Unbinding you from the chair, he hoisted you to your feet and led you across the room to a Saint Andrew’s Cross. “Face me.” He ordered, and you obeyed. Arms raised above your head and fastened securely, he then spread your legs and chained them to the cross as well. “Your punishment will begin. You are to call me Master Kylo during this. If you forget, your punishment will increase.” He reached forward and hooked a thumb in the waistband of your thong, pulling it and ripping it at the seams. His fingers quickly found your slit, sliding back and forth on the wetness. “Already so wet, eager for your punishment.” He growled, a leather clad digit pressing at your sensitive nub. “Yes, Master Kylo.” You huffed, barely able to talk as he fondled your dripping cunt. A gloved finger dipped inside you, making you gasp. The digit curled and relaxed, pressed forward into your wall and then he removed it, leaving you wanting. A quick slap came to your needy cunt, stinging but feeling so good. His frame descended from your view, and your expectation built.

“You need to be taught a lesson,” he stated, his tongue dragging up the inside of your thigh, “You don’t come unless I say so.” “Yes, Master Kylo.” A light lap at your slit made you pull on your restraints, unable to help it. Another slap, this time to your inner thigh. “Every time you move, you will be punished again. I’m doing this because I want to taste your pussy, not for your satisfaction. Remember that.” “Yes, Master Kylo.” You breathed, mind going into a fog as his wet tongue once again found your slit and probed further inside. His hands ran up your thighs, and he slid the wet muscle over your clit with barely any pressure, teasing in an agonizing way. Spreading your folds even wider with his thumbs, he dipped his tongue into your cunt, lapping at it for a moment before sucking. You couldn’t help but cry out, the pleasure exquisite. He pulled back instantly, slapping your mound again, this time with more force. You whimpered in pain and he smacked you again, harder. He stood, leaning closer to you. “Clean my face. Taste how desperate you are.” “Yes, Master Kylo.” His lips were hovering right near yours, and you licked at them, tasting your own juices as well as his saliva. Lapping up all the wetness that you had seeped onto him, he finally praised you. “Such a good girl, making your Master proud. You taste so good,” he whispered, leaning forward by your ear, fumbling with something lower. A few moments later, his ungloved hand was sliding between your legs and a long finger was probing inside you. You moaned, the digit flexing and relaxing at just the right spots. His other hand found your throat, and squeezed lightly. “Would you like to come for your Master?” he asked, right hand still working feverishly at your dripping hole, left hand pressing against your airway threateningly. “Yes, Master Kylo.” You whined, wanting release. At that moment, he released your neck and removed his hand from your cunt, leaving you empty and on the edge.

He stared into your eyes intensely, leaving you burning with desire and needy. Never breaking eye contact, he unfastened his pants and removed his stiff member. You remembered seeing it last time you had been in a scene with him; he had taken it out for a few moments and lightly slapped your cheek with it as you were bound before putting it back in his pants. His cock was absolutely unforgettable, both in length and girth. It scared you slightly, but at the same time made you very aroused. “You are going to be good for your Master, and come when I order you to come.” He said, moving forward while stroking himself, never breaking eye contact. It was intense, intimate and primal. “Yes, Master Kylo.” The words tumbled from your lips in a hushed whisper as his right hand found your shoulder, and his left hand lined his cock up with your entrance. He stood there for a moment, simply teasing you with the head. “You will not break eye contact with me, or close your eyes. I want you to know I’m the one fucking you, not fantasizing about getting gangbanged by a bunch of fuckboys.” “Yes, Master Kylo.”

That was all he needed to hear, and he sank himself into your dripping hole, a scream coming from your mouth. You could tell he was enjoying it as his jaw tensed and he let out a breath through his nostrils, eyes boring holes into your own. He pushed in agonizingly slow, and you felt as if you were going to break apart, his huge cock pushing in so far it shoved against your cervix. Your mouth fell open in a pained gasp, and he readjusted himself inside you, moving forward. The new angle found a spot that left you seeing stars, and it was killing you that you couldn’t touch him. God how you wanted to feel his hair, or his neck, or his rippling shoulders as he impaled you with his dick. He kept a firm hand on your left shoulder, squeezing tighter with every thrust, and his other hand had come to rest on your hip, fingers digging into the flesh. He grunted as he plunged his hips forward, setting a brutal pace. “I’m going to leave bruises on you,” he panted, still trying to stay in control, “I want everyone to know who the fuck you belong to. Who do you belong to?” “I belong… to… Master Kylo,” you huffed out, the words getting harder as you were spiraling in a pleasure filled haze. “Come for your Master.” He growled through gritted teeth, jaw tensing and relaxing as he panted in lust. Your orgasm hit harder than any orgasm you had ever experienced, and in that moment you were glad you were tied up and balanced on footrests, as you were sure your legs would give out as he continued railing you through your peak. He moved his hand to your neck and shoved forward again, roaring spilling himself inside you. His breathy grunts were quickly replaced with explicit words, cascading from his lips as he stared into your eyes and fucked you through his own orgasm. When he finally stilled, his death grip on your hip loosened and he cupped your face. “You did so good for me, baby girl. You did so good for your Master.”

Unclasping your restraints, picking up your limp form and draping you over his body, he moved you to the bed and covered you up. Gathering soft towels and cleaning up the mess he made, he gently touched your oversensitive cunt and cleaned his cum off you, making you flinch. “I’m sorry, baby girl. I know I made a mess. But you were so good for me. So fucking good for your Master. I’m so proud of you.” He said softly, caressing your hair and cuddling your naked form. “You are mine now. If you come to the club again, it’s only with me. I even have a collar in mind for you. Would you like that? To be all mine?” he asked softly, pressing a kiss into your temple. “I would like that, very much so. Master.” At that, his arms surrounded your frame and held you close, making you feel like the only place in the world that mattered was in his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was intense! Leave me a comment if you have an idea for the next one-shot...


End file.
